Raven Talon Potter
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Separated that fateful Halloween night, Fang discovers his missing twin brother Raven, who possesses an unusual power. The power to absorb memories simply by touching skin. How will the Flock change with the reappearance of the Potter Twins?
1. Chapter 1

He had no idea how long he had been in the vat of odd liquid. The last things he remembered from being solid and _human_ was four scientists grabbing him at the same time. That was when he dissolved into a blob creature. Neither living nor dead.

It was times like that when he cursed having his peculiar gift of memory download. One touch of bare skin, and he absorbed the memories of that person. The good, the bad and the downright weird. It included body memory as well. If he touched a martial arts master, then he could perform the most complicated hand to hand maneuver without fail.

But his gift came with a price.

If he absorbed too many memories at once, he dissolved into a shapeless blob creature until he could touch someone he had already absorbed as a human. There was only one problem with that.

The only people he had absorbed before were on a different continent from him.

So he waited, patiently. The scientists which held him captive in the vat of liquid found a use for him, though it made his heart break.

They would drop their failed experiments into the vat with him, and through his gift he could hear their cries of pain. Since he knew about his other power of magic, he would tell them to wish for something.

The most common things they wished for was to end their pain or to die. And he could feel their terror, their pain. His magic would answer their cries of release and by morning they would have died a painless death. Or their ability to feel pain would have been completely shut off.

Day after day, he ended the suffering of the endless and depraved experiments that were done in the lab. Every time a scientist checked to see if he was still alive, he would get a glimpse of their memories. It seemed the liquid acted as a catalyst for his power.

So he knew where he was.

It was a horrific laboratory called the School. A place where depraved and morally bankrupt scientists came to try and create human-animal hybrids. There had only been two successful experiments that lived.

The human-wolf hybrid, known only as Erasers. And the illusive human-bird crossbreed which had escaped four years previously. The day after they escaped was when they brought him in.

He still remembered why they initially wanted him, and had gone all the way to England to retrieve him. And it wasn't for his power.

Before he became a blob creature, he had been human. But more than that, he had been one of the human-bird hybrids.

Thanks to his power, he knew why they had more difficultly finding him...and his twin brother Nickolas.

Raven and Nick were not born in the States. Their parents were

British. Their parents had come to the States for a vacation when their mother had a bad reaction to some food she had eaten. They had gone to a nearby hospital where a doctor gave her three shots. The first shot had been a standard remedy to fix the queasiness.

But the other two were entirely different. They had secretly given her the bird genes without her knowing. The new DNA combination changed the twins inside her, and there was no possible way to reverse it.

Raven and Nick had been born in St. Mungo's Hospital on July 31. Their parents didn't know anything was wrong with them until a week later. By then they had taken them home.

Raven knew his parents loved them, despite the fact that they were born with wings. His mother had suspected that the doctors in America were the ones who had done this to her sons.

A year and a half later their parents were killed by a madman and he was separated from his twin brother. A man known as Hagrid took them to see an old man. That old man, Dumbledore, had separated them, claiming it would protect them.

But he had touched Raven's new scar with his hand. Raven knew what the old man was up to.

Dumbledore was the headmaster of a school for magic users. He planned to use Raven to kill off the madman who murdered his parents, and control the magical community. Raven could see all the plans he concocted to do it. And it all started with separating the twins.

Raven woke up (not that he really slept as a blob, he just quit paying attention) and knew something was going to happen today.

His day started again with the scientists dropping another experiment into the vat. But this one was very different from the ones they usually dropped in. This one could _think_.

_What is this stuff?_

_**Hello.**_

_Who said that?_

_**I did.**_

_Where are you?_

_**I'm the gelatinous blob material floating around you right now.**_

_How can you think?_

_**Hell if I know. What can I do for you today?**_

_Can you get me back to Max?_

_**Who? Hold on a minute...**_

Raven lightly touched the small winged girl and read her memories.

Her name was Angel, and she was six years old. She was one of the bird children who had escaped four years ago! Her memories were about five others, Gazzy, Iggy, Max, Nudge and Fang. It was Fang which drew his attention though.

Each of the 'Flock' was normal, except for Fang. Fand had a small white crow on his shoulder, though Angel didn't see it. There were very few people who became white birds.

Angel waited patiently for the blob to respond.

_**I can't get you out of here. I'm stuck too. But I can protect you from some of their tricks.**_

_How?_

_**These creeps like to use shock collars on the others. I can block that signal for you. But I need your help too.**_

_What can I do?_

_**I need your help to escape this vat and become human again. My power caused me to become a blob when four scientists grabbed me at once.**_

_I'll...try. But how can I help?_

_**I'll let you know when we escape.**_

Angel's appearance changed the way he spent his day. Instead of only granting death wishes, he granted Angel's desire to have someone to talk to in the hellhole. He kept her from despairing and she kept him from boredom.

It turned out that her mind reading ability went both ways with him. Apparently his memory download copied her mind reading.

Then he felt the winds change again.

Several more of Angel's Flock had been captured. Nudge, Max and Fang had been caught at a fast food place and were now in cages.

Once again Angel was dropped into the vat. Every day she had been in the School, they put her in there. Because the days they put _her _in with the blob creature, they noted a change in the monitors.

This time however, it was different. Raven knew she would escape the School and he hoped to go with them. None of the adults noticed that he became an odd sort of belt around her waist, and when they dragged her out he left just enough goo to fool them into thinking he was still in there.

Angel was a bit surprised Max didn't noticed the odd belt moved. When they landed, she happily greeted her family.

_**Getting...squished...here!**_

Angel looked down.

"If you don't want to be squished then why don't you come off already?" she informed him.

_**...Good point. Hold on a minute.**_

Max stared as the thing she assumed was a belt slithered down like some sort of snake creature. It had no eyes or _anything._

"What is _that_?" she asked.

"He said his name is Raven. He protected me from the scientists," said Angel calmly.

"It's a he?" said Nudge, looking freaked.

_**Angel, mind translating for me?**_

She nodded.

"I didn't ask for to become a blob. I can turn back into something more normal looking, but I would need the help of tall, dark and brooding over there."

Fang looked skeptical.

"How would I be able to help you turn back into a human?" he asked in disbelief.

Angel suddenly grinned. Without warning she threw the blob at him and he caught it. The air filled with pitch black feathers, and it took them a moment to realize the blob was gone.

Standing next to Fang was a humanoid creature with large raven-black wings and obscenely long hair.

"Much better. Being a blob is a nightmare," said a somewhat familiar voice with an accent.

"Who..._what_ are you?" asked Fang.

The bird boy grinned wildly.

"I'm like you guys actually. The only difference between you and me is that when I touch someone I absorb all their memories. I can tell you everything that person has said, thought or done up to the point I touch them. I can even absorb their body memory as well."

"Body memory?" asked Max, confused.

"You know how Martial Arts masters can move in complicated ways that normal people can't? Or how they can sit for hours on end with their legs tucked under them? If I was to touch someone like that, I could absorb their ability to do it and be able to really kick butt."

"So if you were to touch say, Gazzy..." said Nudge.

"I could probably mimic voices. I couldn't absorb his little...problem. Just like if I touched Iggy I wouldn't suddenly become blind."

That seemed to calm them down somewhat, but Nudge had another question.

"How did you become a blob?"

"There is a drawback to my power. If too many people touch me at the same time, I get what I call memory overload. My body overloads and I turn into a blob in order to compensate. The only way to turn back is to touch someone I had already absorbed as a human."

"Wait...I've never met you before."

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I arrived at that place the day _after_ you escaped."

"How is it that you came after we did?" asked Max.

"I was born with my parents in England. After they were killed my twin brother and I were split up. He ended up going to America and I was stuck with my horrid aunt. She eventually learned that certain people were willing to pay big money for a winged kid and sold me off."

A strange look crossed their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't know who our parents are," said Max.

"Well, I do owe you guys for helping me escape that vat of weird liquid. So maybe I could help. Plenty of those jerks at the School touched me while I was a blob, so I have most of their memories. I could probably lead you to someplace that has that information."

That brought hope to their eyes. Now they had a good lead!

"You said you could grant wishes," asked Angel.

"Well, it was easier to call them wishes. Mostly they used me to kill off the unwanted experiments that didn't work out. I felt sorry for those poor kids so I turned off the part of their brain that felt pain. But I do have a power I could use. Why do you ask?"

They looked at each other, then at him.

"What can you do?"

He grinned. He had an idea where this was going.

"One request each."

For the most part he got simple stuff. Angel wanted a doll, Max wanted the chip in her arm out, Fang wanted to know where he met Raven before, Nudge wanted to know all about Raven himself, and Gasman wanted something to eat.

But it was Iggy's request that bothered him.

"I want to _see_."

Raven looked at him.

"I might be able to do something, but there is no guarantee that it would work. If nothing else I can give you a bird that transmit the images to you. So hold still."

Raven closed his eyes and put his hands against Iggy's temples. His magic was waiting for his command. He sent tendrils of his power to the place that was blocked in the boy's mind. Pieces that had been severed by foolish scientists reconnected for the first time since Iggy lost his sight. When he was somewhat assured that he had done what he could, he removed his hands.

"I recommend waiting until night, so you won't go blind from the sudden influx of light."

Night fell, and Iggy slowly opened his eyes. At first everything was blurry...then colors started to form. Shapes took form as well, until he realized that he was staring at the fire. He moved his head, and saw faces.

A small pair of blonds, two dark haired boys, a girl with dark skin, and another with strawberry blond hair stared back at him.

"Iggy? Are you okay?" asked Max.

"I...I can see."

Fang walked up to him and said "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Iggy blinked.

"Five?"

The enormity of what was happening hit him like a ton of bricks. He could _see_ again! Raven had fixed whatever the scientists had broken! He could see his family!

"You're welcome," said an somewhat unfamiliar voice. Iggy turned to it, and saw a boy about Fang's age with long hair that covered most of his face.

"Thank you."

Max woke up early. She heard a flap of wings too big to be the hawks and looked out the cave. A dark blur darted past her and went up into the clouds. It looked a lot like Fang, but she knew he didn't like waking up this early. So what was it?

The blur came down from the clouds, the feathers black as night. It appeared to be black all over, which made her confusion worse. She looked deeper into the cave and saw Fang.

_Wait...if_ _he's in here, then who is that?_

The figure landed close the cave entrance and she gaped. The boy before her looked familiar. Too familiar.

It was Fang. But that made no sense at all. Fang was still asleep in the cave.

"Who are you?"

The Fang-look-alike grinned wildly.

"Forget my name already Max?"

_That voice...!_

"Raven?"

His grin never left his face.

"But you..."

"I know. I look like Fang. And I have a good idea why. But first..."

He reached behind him and pulled something out. It looked like a bag of sorts. But it was what was inside that caught her attention.

"Are those...berries?"

"All safe to eat and washed in a clear stream. I downloaded the memory of a nearby Park Ranger who spends some nights camping in these mountains. He prefers to go all natural when he camps."

Iggy was next to wake up, a clear look of relief on his face. He had thought that seeing again was a dream.

"Morning Fang."

Raven laughed.

"I'm Raven. Don't worry, Max made the same mistake."

In short order the others woke up (all of them except Fang made the mistake Max had) and the breakfast was quickly consumed. Once Nudge had fully woken up she had several more questions for Raven.

"Why do you look like Fang? How do you keep the memories straight? Where did you find those clothes?"

Raven patiently waited for her to take a breath and answered.

"First, I didn't find these clothes. I used my power to make them. Much easier than explaining where I left my wallet. Second, I have a little trick to keep all those memories I take in straight."

He whistled and a large flock of crows appeared out of nowhere. There were hundreds of black crows...and thirteen white ones which hovered closer to the Flock.

"All these black crows are memories of normal people. The darker the crow, the more cruel the person. Though most of those dark crows work for the School."

"And the white ones?" asked Angel.

"People I associate good things with. My parents, uncles, and apparently the Flock. And one of them is my identical twin brother Nickolas."

"Wait...did you say _identical_ twin?" asked Max, suspicious.

Fang apparently had an idea of where this was going, as a white crow landed on him without prompting.

"That crow belongs to my twin."

"Does that make Fang your brother?" asked Nudge.

"Well, I do know of one way to find out."

"How?" asked Fang.

"We could get a blood test. The only problem is that if we got one we would enter the radar of people I would rather avoid for the moment."

"Who?" asked Max.

"The old man who split us up. He wants to control me, and I would rather not deal with him."

They decided to drop the line of questions.

"So where do we go now?" asked Nudge.

"There's a place called the Institute for Higher Learning in New York. You should be able to find a clue there."

"What about you?" asked Max.

"I have no idea. I could always go back to England, but with these wings I would attract attention."

"Why not stick with us?" asked Angel.

Raven seemed surprised.

"That's not a bad idea Angel. Bird kids should stick together. Besides, you're already one of us," said Max.

"I am?" Raven sounded confused.

"You helped Iggy and Angel without thinking twice. And you might be Fang's brother. That's good enough for me," answered Max.

Raven smiled widely. That was the best thing he had heard in years. They finished breakfast, what little there was left, and took flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven loved the feeling of wind on his feathers. It was something he wasn't able to enjoy in that vat of liquid.

And this time he had company he could stand. He half paid attention to the chatty Nudge. At least, until he heard someone cry out in fright.

"Max!"

She looked like she was in pain. He ordered his crows to cushion her freefall. It gave Iggy and Fang enough time to catch her so they could safely land.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. One minute she was fine, the next she was falling," said Iggy.

Max didn't wake up until nightfall.

"You alright?" asked Raven.

"My head feels like it's splitting in two."

"Ouch. Ibuprofen or acetaminophen might help," suggested Raven.

"What?"

"Advil or Tylenol. Those are their medicinal names."

"Seriously?" asked Max.

"I was bored and my crows do more than store memories for me," shrugged Raven.

"Your crows can scout for you?"

"Whatever they see, I see. What did you think I did all day in that vat? The scientists had more interesting things to do once they were finished throwing the failed experiments in the vat with me," said Raven bored.

"Really? So what did you do with the crows?"

"Mostly I had them surf the internet for Japanese cartoons. I spent most of my day learning other languages and about the world in general."

"In other words you were really bored," said Gazzy.

"If I had hands I would find things that go boom and use the Erasers at target practice," agreed Raven.

That made them grin.

Since they made camp for the night, Raven brought something up that he felt they should know.

"You weren't born in test tubes. You had parents."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?" asked Iggy.

"Because you didn't ask. Besides, I wasn't really sure you were the same kids those scientists mentioned to each other."

"Are you sure about this Raven?" asked Max quietly.

"Positive. And I know why they had to take you from your birth parents instead of test tubes...and why all the other experiments afterwords have failed."

"Tell us," said Fang calmly.

"You have magic, same as I do."

"We...have magic?" asked Nudge.

"Honest to god, hocus pocus magic. You may not have realized the signs. Odd little happenings that you don't remember, like getting a cookie from a jar when it was up on a high shelf. Of course most of those signs were misinterpreted because you were in the School at the time."

"So why would that effect the experiments?" asked Iggy.

"The reason why none of us ended up like the other experiments is because our magic allowed the bird DNA to assimilate into our bodies while in the womb. They _have_ tried to replicate what they did to us. Repeatedly. But instead of taking the test subjects from parents they used test tubes. They even took DNA from the same people to try and duplicate what they did. But magic won't work in a test tube, and they come out horribly wrong."

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Fang.

"Whenever one of them touched the vat I was in after they grabbed me at once, I got a glimpse of their memories. After Angel came, they kept touching it and I got enough of their memories to get the gist of what they had done."

That seemed to go over somewhat okay with the flock. At least they knew how they survived having wings.

"So what _exactly_ does this mean for us?"

"It gives us options for one. It means that we have a place we can escape to if we have to. The only issue is that a conniving old goat would try to control us into following his orders."

"How bad would that be?"

"He acts like a kindly old grandfather but in reality he's more of a jerk. He's the one who separated me from my brother after our parents were killed."

* * *

They went to sleep uneasily. It was Max who woke them up.

"Up and at 'em!" she called.

They all made orders for breakfast, and as she went to get them something, her head felt like it was splitting in two again.

"Max!" yelped Raven. Once again his crows caught her.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven.

"I'm fine. Let's just go to New York."

* * *

They reached New York around twilight. They knew they had to rest, so they slept in the trees.

"I think we're in Central Park," said Raven.

"How do you know?" asked Fang.

"The only park in New York with trees this big is the one in the middle of the city," said Raven who finally noted the odd looks the Flock was giving him.

"When I heard about the places they set up shop I took an interest and studied the nearby geography," explained Raven.

"Let's just get some sleep," said Max.

"Max...Raven...we need to get out of here," said Fang.

Raven woke up, bleary eyed. Then he saw the suits and hissed, "Damn...it's the werewolf rejects!"

"What...Erasers!"

"Let's go," said Iggy.

Max spotted someone holding a sign up.

"Let's go in there!"

They mingled in with the crowd of students.

Iggy took full advantage of being able to see, as he and Gazzy practically covered every area of the zoo. Fang and Raven went into the reptile house, where they discovered they had the odd ability to speak to snakes.

"Parseltongue. Strange that we have that ability, because I don't think our parents did."

Fang just took it in stride. He still wasn't too sure he and Raven were actually twin brothers...despite evidence to the contrary. Even if they did have the same face and hair color.

He would accept Raven as part of the Flock...he had saved Angel and helped Iggy...but it was difficult to come to terms with the fact that he had a twin brother.

Especially since Raven had a power he couldn't begin to understand or want to.

Raven let his brother take in the view as he tried to figure out a plan of action. Knowing the Flock, they would sleep in trees if they had to.

But he knew that the adults would at some point take note that they were up there and call the cops. Things weren't looking good if they got into trouble for not having a place to sleep.

Then it hit him. One of his father's memories included locations to houses. _Vacation_ houses that were fully stocked at all times! The only issue would be that he would have to announce to the goblins at least that he was there.

Then again, once he confirmed he was one of the Potter twins, then he could access his vaults to buy their silence. It was worth the risk.

Once they regrouped (the girls had taken one route, and the boys had split up to take their own) Raven decided to mention his errand.

"I can get us money and a place to stay. But I would need Fang to come with me."

"Will he be in any danger?" asked Max.

"None that I know of. If any of you are really worried you can join us."

"We're not getting separated again. We all go," said Fang firmly.

Raven shrugged.

"Perhaps we could ignore the Institute for a day and find out who your parents are by blood test. As I recall, all it takes is three drops of blood and we'll know who they are. But not where they are."

"Lead the way," said Max.

Raven took them past the Erasers and followed the memories of his parents. He mentally went over the amount they had on them. They had just enough to prove his claim as the Potter heir.

* * *

Behind the Thirty-first street corner was an alley. Raven lead them past the odd police car that watched the area. The cops were fake, not that the Flock knew that. They were actually Aurors who were there to keep Dark Wizards and Witches out of the alley.

Raven tapped a series of thirteen bricks in the correct order. Everyone stayed close to him as he lead them past the bizarre stalls that littered the alley. Each one seemed to big to be in that area, yet they seemed perfectly comfortable.

"How can they possibly contain that many items without any falling?" asked Max.

"Expansion charms. Anyone who works in this alley has to know how to use them."

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Fang.

"There's a bank branch nearby that can help us. But it will cost us the rest of our cash."

"And why are we doing this again?" asked Max, not liking the sound of that.

"Because once I prove my identity to them, we gain access to even more cash than we need. And to several houses that are dotted across state lines."

They entered the bank, and tried not to stare at the diminutive creatures that ran it. Raven waited patiently for his turn and said clearly "I wish to take an inheritance test."

"How do you wish to pay for this?" asked the creature.

"Mundane money."

"Very well. The cost is a hundred dollars, American."

Max handed him the money and the creature lead him into a small room. Three drops later and the creature stared at him in complete disbelief.

He threw a handful of powder into a flame, and said something in a language they didn't recognize. Five minutes later a new creature appeared.

"This is Griphook."

"Hello Master Griphook," said Raven with a bow of respect. The others followed his lead. Clearly surprised Griphook looked between the Flock.

"What may Gringotts do for you today Master Potter?"

"I needed access to our vaults. I'm afraid my family and I are in a spot of trouble with the same people who gave us wings."

Griphook looked at them all.

"And I suppose each of you would like a test to see if you possess vaults as well?"

Fang, Iggy and Nudge nodded.

It seemed that the goblins appearance (and complete lack of interest in their abilities) put them at ease as the entire Flock took the same test Raven had. They were soon staring at the results in shock.

Fang was quite vocal about his surprise that yes, Raven was in fact his twin brother.

"How accurate is this test?"

"Very. Blood calls to blood after all. This test merely allows the blood to show what it already knows on paper," explained Griphook.

He then turned to Raven.

"What do you wish to do, Lord Potter?"

Max tried not to gape as she said "_Lord_ Potter?"

Griphook nodded to Raven and Fang as he said "Their father was one of a long line of English Lords. People are currently wondering if they are even still alive, as they failed to reveal themselves three years ago."

"Wait, should they have wondered in four more years?" asked Angel.

"No. In the English magical community it is common for children to claim an inheritance when they reach eleven, as that is when they begin magical schooling."

Raven snorted.

"I was unable to even move, let alone claim my titles. I have an annoying ability to absorb both mental and physical memory, and due to the drawbacks of this ability I was unable to leave the location where I stayed for the past three years."

Griphook scowled at that information.

"Indeed."

"As for your question, Master Griphook, I require a card which can be used in both the magical and mundane community, as well as access to all the vacation homes from the States to Europe."

"I shall take the fee for the card from your trust vault. I suppose you wish to reveal yourself to the Magical Community as well?"

"Not at this moment. I will reveal the truth in due time when I need their assistance. But you may reveal the fact that I am here to the American Ministry. I will need their help more than I will the English."

"Very well."

* * *

Two hours later, Raven registered the Flock under the Potter name, so they wouldn't be taken so easily again. At the same time, Raven earned the respect of the American Aurors by firmly taking control of the situation. Once it was all said and done, they were exhausted, hungry and too tired to search.

So Raven followed the directions of his crows to the vacation house in Manhattan.

It was _huge._ More than big enough for the Flock to live there without worry. Anyone who owned this place was obviously too rich for normal cops to deal with.

In other words, Erasers couldn't come and go into the place easily. The cops made sure to patrol the place regularly. Even Jeb wouldn't be able to grab them.

"Wow...this is your place Raven?" asked Nudge.

"Not _my_ place. _Our _place. As well as at least ten others in different states. Each of them are at least the same size, and patrolled regularly."

Max grinned wildly. Fang was still in shock that he had a twin brother.

"Did I happen to mention it comes _fully_ stocked with food and clothes?"

They let out a whoop, and immediately went to pick out their own rooms. Inside was a large library with _tons_ of books, a fully stocked kitchen, five closets with enough clothes for an army, twelve bedrooms, six bathrooms with showers and large baths, and outside was a large stable with three horses that were really sweet.

"Wow."

But Raven didn't hear Max, because his attention was on a man standing next to the fireplace, shaking ashes out of his hair.

"Apparently it also came stocked with werewolves. Hello Uncle Moony."

The man stared at Raven in disbelief.

Max looked the guy over.

Tawny haired with warm amber eyes, he had a similar feel to an Eraser with one key difference. This man did was no killer. He may be a wolf, but he didn't kill. He also had the weirdest clothes she had ever seen on an adult.

The man tentatively sniffed the air, and then sneezed.

"Why do I smell feathers?"

Raven grinned as he let his midnight black wings out. The man's eyes widened considerably before he realized that there were six more winged children. And one of them looked exactly like the boy before him.

"Pup?"

"Yes Remus, it's Raven and Nick, the sons of the late Prongs. How's Padfoot by the way?"

That snapped him out of his stupor.

"Where have you two been all these years?"

"I was stuck with Lily's horrid sister and Nick was in a place that treated him worse than the English Ministry treats werewolves. They used him and the others as lab rats until they escaped."

"What? You were never supposed to go to Petunia!"

"Tell that to Dumbledork. He bypassed my parent's will just so he could control us. Now would you mind explaining why you're here at this time?"

Then Raven did a mental calculation in his head and realized the date.

"Wait...are you finally going to take my dad's offer of his vacation home in any state?"

Remus looked very relieved...then he wondered how Raven knew about that. The offer had been made during his school years and never in the boy's presence.

"How did you know?"

"Long story short, I can absorb memories. You might as well get situated until sunrise..."

Max took Raven aside and questioned him about their new visitor. While Raven vouched for him in regards to staying overnight, it bothered her that he appeared right as they came into the house. And how he managed to get in through a fireplace of all things.

Since he had a few hours before the moon rose, Raven had Remus answer any question Max or the others had about the magical community.


End file.
